


Tony's biggest wish

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “What's your biggest wish, DiNozzo?”





	

“What's your biggest wish, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“My biggest wish?”

“Yes.” Gibbs nodded and set down his coffee mug. “Tell me.”

“But ... why you wanna know this, Boss?”

“Well, I'm curious, DiNozzo.” Gibbs smiled. “What is it? What's your biggest wish?”

“My biggest wish is ...” He hesitated. His heart began to race. 

“What it is, Tony? Tell me now.” 

“OK, Boss.” Tony took a deep breath. “You.”


End file.
